Dieser Brief
by Korksie
Summary: Harry bekommt einen Brief von seiner großen Liebe. Songfiction Fortsetzung ist in Arbeit. Pairing HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Alles gehört J. K. Rowling und das Lied gehört Xavier Naidoo

_Inhalt:_ Harry bekommt einen letzten Brief von seinem Geliebten...

Wurde **nicht** Beta gelesen!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Dieser Brief**

Harry Potter ging unruhig im Schlafsaal auf und ab. Immer wieder schaute er auf den Brief der auf seinem Bett lag. Er traute sich einfach nicht, den Brief zu öffnen, denn er ahnte schon was darin stand und dies machte ihm Angst. Er wollte nicht die Gewissheit, dass der Traum nun vorbei war.

Langsam ging er auf sein Bett zu und nahm den Brief in seine Hand. Er konnte die feine Schrift erkennen. Nur eine Person in ganz Hogwarts hatte eine solche schöne Schrift. Diese Person hatte auf den Umschlag mit sauberen Linien: _Harry James Potter_ geschrieben.

_Seit Tagen weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihn jemals wieder sehe._

_Vielleicht lässt man ihn ja niemals mehr zu mir._

_Seit Tagen sehn ich mich nur nach seiner Nähe._

_Oh.. ich werde sterben ohne ihn._

_Wäre er nur noch einmal hier._

So oft hatte sich Harry über die Briefe von seinem Geliebten gefreut, doch vor diesem Brief fürchtete er sich schon seit Tagen. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, doch er wusste, dass nun seine schlimmste Befürchtung eintreffen würde. Genau das hatte er versucht zu verhindern, doch er war immer wieder gescheitert.

Harry war sich sicher, dass sie eine Zukunft gehabt hätten, wenn er Voldemort bei seiner letzten Begegnung endlich vernichtet hätte. Doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Er hatte versagt. Aber konnte man es versagen nennen? Er hatte immerhin überlebt. Wenige überlebten ein Kampf gegen Voldemort. Es war nicht gerecht, dass er die Zaubererwelt retten sollte. Wäre er nicht der Held dieser Welt, dann würde er vielleicht einmal glücklich sein. Doch es war ihm nicht gegönnt.

Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er sich verliebt und seine Liebe hatte genauso empfunden. An dem Tag war er so glücklich wie noch nie. Doch nun saß er auf seinem Bett mit dem Brief in der Hand.

_Oh... diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen_

_Oh.. mit diesem Brief nimmt er abschied von mir_

_Oh... Unsere liebe darf nicht überleben_

_Mit dem öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir_

Warum musste das Leben so ungerecht sein? Wieso konnte Voldemort nicht endlich besiegt werden. Dieser Krieg hatte schon so viele Opfer und es wurden mit jedem Tag mehr. Voldemort zerstörte nicht nur Familien, sondern auch die Seelen vieler Menschen. Er tötet weil er Spaß daran hat und hinterlässt gebrochene Menschen.

Harry hatte durch Voldemort fast alles verloren und nun sollte er auch noch seine große Liebe verlieren. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, außer es hilflos mit ansehen.

_Warum sind wir nicht längst geflohen?_

_Und warum hab ich es nicht kommen sehen?_

_Oh jetzt ist mein glück wohl für immer verloren_

_Wären wir nur fort ohne uns einmal umzudrehen_

Es schmerzt ihn, wenn er an die glücklichen Stunden mit seinem Geliebten dachte, denn er wusste, dass es so etwas nie mehr geben würde. Außer wenn Voldemort endlich fallen würde. Doch dies stand noch in den Sternen wann es endlich soweit war.

Vielleicht war es dann auch schon zu spät. Vielleicht würde es dann kein Leben mehr zu Zweit geben. Es tat weh, unheimlich weh. Am Liebsten wäre er losgerannt und hätte Voldemort umgebracht. Doch noch fehlte ihn die Macht dazu. Aber würde er diese Macht je besitzen und wenn, war es dann vielleicht zu spät?

Sollte er nicht endlich darum kämpfen, was ihm so wichtig war. Sollte er nicht endlich für die Liebe kämpfen?

_Oh.. diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen_

_Oh.. mit diesem Brief nimmt er Abschied von mir_

_Doch Ohne seine Nähe kann ich nicht leben_

_Ohne ihre nähe kann ich nicht mehr_

_Mit dem öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir_

Harry schloss die Augen und öffnete vorsichtig den Brief. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und fang an zu lesen:

**Geliebter,**

**ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll,**

**bin vor Not ganz stumm.**

**Das was wir befürchtet haben ist geschehen**

**und wirft mich um.**

**Vater ist ganz unbeirrbar droht mir alles an,**

**womit man mir Angst einjagen und mich lähmen kann**

**Weiß nicht wie es weiter geht,**

**kenne keinen Weg heraus.**

**Ich bete nur die schwere Prüfung,**

**löscht mich nicht vollkommen aus.**

**Ich weiß das dies auch nicht leicht für dich zu ertragen ist. **

**Doch wusstest du wie ich,**

**dass unsere Liebe nur ein kleiner Traum war.**

**Es war einen wunderschöne Zeit mit dir **

**und glaube mir, **

**lieben werde ich dich für immer,**

**bis in die Ewigkeit hinein.**

**Vielleicht hat das Schrecken bald ein Ende**

**und wir können uns endlich unsere Wünsche erfüllen.**

**Doch bis dahin muss ich dem Wunsch von meinem Vater befolgen.**

**Er will das ich die Schule noch heute verlasse.**

**Es tut mir Leid mein, Kleiner.**

**Vergiss mich nicht.**

**Ich liebe dich bis in die Ewigkeit!**

**Dein Draco**

Harry standen Tränen in den Augen als er den Brief las. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er kämpfen musst, für seine große Liebe. Harry sprang von seinem Bett auf und rannte durch Hogwarts. Auf dem Hogwarts Gelände konnte er Draco und Lucius Malfoy erkennen. Harry atmete tief durch und schrie dann laut:

„FÜR IMMER BIST DU MEIN UND FÜR IMMER BIN ICH DEIN! DA KANN NIEMAND ETWAS ÄNDERN! FÜR DIE LIEBE BIN ICH BEREIT ALLES ZU GEBEN, SELBST WENN ES MEIN LEBEN IST!"

Draco drehte sich um und sah zu seinem Geliebten. Er lächelte ihn an. Harry lächelte zurück. Denn er hatte einen Plan erfasst, noch heute würde er sich Voldemort stellen. Er würde kämpfen für die Liebe und er würde siegen.

_Oh.. diesen Brief darf ich nicht lesen_

_Oh.. mit diesem Brief nimmt er Abschied von mir_

_Oh.. Unsere Liebe durfte es nicht geben_

_Und Mit dem öffnen dieses Briefs sterben wir_

_Doch ohne diese Liebe kann ich nicht leben_

_Und ohne seine Nähe kann ich nicht mehr.._

**FIN**

----------------------------------------------

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J. K. Rowling und das Lied gehört Silbermond

Wurde** nicht** Beta gelesen!

--------------------------------------

Harry blickte noch einmal auf seinen Geliebten bevor er langsam das Hogwartsgelände verließ. Er war sich sicher, dass dies die beste Entscheidung war. Denn ein Leben ohne Draco war für ihn kein richtiges Leben. Denn Draco gab ihn den Mut zum Leben.

Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, als ihm das erste mal klar wurde, dass er mehr für Harry empfand.

#Flashback#

Wie jeden Abend saß Harry auf dem Nordturm und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Im Gryffindorturm wurde gerade den Sieg über Slytherin im letzen Quidditch-Spiel gefeiert. Doch Harry wollte einfach nicht mit ihnen feiern. Er war zwar auch glücklich darüber, dass sein Team gewonnen hatte. Doch irgendwie war ihm in letzter Zeit nicht nach feiern. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, er war einfach lieber allein. Denn die Einsamkeit zog ihn magisch an. Es war seltsam, doch in den Stunden in denen er auf dem Nordturm saß fühlte er sich so ungewohnt frei. Er konnte seine Aufgabe und somit die Prophezeiung für mindestes ein paar Stunden vergessen. Harry wollte nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen, er wollte einfach nur Harry sein, ein gewöhnlicher Schüler. Er wollte sich auch nur Gedanken über seine Noten machen. Aber ihm wurde eine Last aufgehalst. Er durfte sich keine Gedanken über seine Noten machen, er musste darüber nachdenken, wie er am Besten die Welt retten könnte. Doch war das fair? Konnte man von einem 16-jährigen Jungen erwarten, dass er loszog und die Welt vor dem Bösen rettete. Ist es nicht feige ein Kind in den Krieg zu schicken?

„Ach Potty, lassen dich deine Freunde nicht mitfeiern oder hast du gemerkt, dass sie stinken?" erklang plötzlich eine kalte Stimme.

„Malfoy!" Harry hatte den Slytherin gar nicht kommen gehört.

„Habe ich dich etwas erschrocken?" grinste Draco Malfoy.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte Harry genervt.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen!" konterte Draco.

„Verschwinde!" murmelte Harry.

„Nein! Der Turm gehört dir nicht alleine!" sagte Draco und setzte sich einfach neben Harry.

„Bitte!" grummelte Harry und sah weiter zum Himmel.

_Kann mich wieder nicht ablenken,_

_alles dreht sich nur um dich._

_Ich liege hier und zähl die Tage_

_Wie viele noch kommen, ich weiß es nicht._

Seit dieser Nacht trafen sich Harry und Draco öfters auf dem Nordturm. Sie saßen einfach nur still neben einander und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. In diesen Momenten war vergessen, dass sie eigentlich Feinde waren. Sie waren einfach nur zwei einsame Schüler in Hogwarts. Außerhalb des Turms verhielten sie sich wie immer. Sie stritten wenn sie sich sahen. Doch auf dem Turm war es anders. Es schien so, als hätte die Nacht eine magische Nacht auf die Beiden. Denn im Licht des Mondes waren sie einfach nur normal. Sie spielten nicht mehr ihre Rolle. Sie waren einfach die Person die sie gern sein wollten, doch es ihnen nicht gegönnt war. Harry wurde von der weißen Seite in eine Rolle gesteckt, die Rolle des Helden und Draco musste kalt und abweisend sein, weil es sein Vater so wollte. Draco und Harry waren sich einander so ähnlich, doch auch wieder so verschieden.

Nach dem sie sich einen Monat lang jede Nacht auf den Turm getroffen haben, fing Draco irgendwann ein Gespräch an.

„Du hast mich damals gefragt was ich hier will. Nun ich will es dir heute sagen. Ich bin aus dem Grund hier, aus dem auch du hier bist. Ich suche wie du die Einsamkeit auf diesem Turm!"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich deswegen hier bin?" fragte Harry.

„Harry, ich habe dich beobachtet. Du ziehst dich immer mehr in dich zurück. Es ist die Einsamkeit die dir gefällt. Doch sie wird dich zerstören!" erklärte Draco und verschwand leise.

_Was hast du mit mir gemacht?_

_Warum tust du mir das an?_

_Was soll ich noch ändern?_

_Ich komme wieder bei dir an._

Harry dachte lange über die Worte von Draco nach. Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass der Slytherin recht hatte. Ja, er hatte die Einsamkeit gesucht. Denn in der Einsamkeit verlangte niemand von ihm, dass er jemanden ermordet. Harry war nicht bereit für ein Mord, doch dies verstand niemand. Es verstand sowieso niemand Harry. Für sie war er doch nur der Held. Ihr Retter.

Aber Draco sah nicht den Held, er hatte es geschafft hinter seine Maske zu blicken. Dies wurde Harry bewusst. Draco sah in Harry nicht den Jungen der lebt. Sah Draco etwa in ihm den wahren Harry? Einen verzweifelten Harry, der sich nach Frieden und Erlösung sehnte?

Warum konnte Draco hinter seine Maske blicken und seine Freunde nicht.

Am nächsten Abend kam Draco wieder auf den Turm.

„Du hast Recht. Ja, ich suche die Einsamkeit und die Stille!" fing Harry an.

_Ich will weg von hier._

_Doch es scheint egal wohin ich lauf,_

_das mit dir hört nicht auf._

Sag mir wann hört das auf! 

„Du darfst die Stille nicht siegen lassen, denn es würde dich zerstören!" sagte Draco leise.

„Wäre es denn so schlimm, die Stille siegen zu lassen?" fragte Harry.

„Sie würde dich umbringen. Was würden dann deine Freunde tun?" meinte Draco.

„Ihrem Helden nachtrauern und vielleicht verfluchen, weil er sie vorher nicht gerettet hat!" murmelte Harry.

„Sie sind deine Freunde, sie werden dich als Person vermissen!" sagte Draco.

„Ob sie meine Freunde sind, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Es gib niemanden der wirklich aus reinem Herzen um mich trauern würde. Alle würden nur um ihre ultimative Waffe trauern!" sprach Harry ernst.

„Glaub mir, es wird jemand geben der um dich trauern würde. Um dich Harry, nicht um eine Waffe. Gib nicht auf!" sagte Draco und ging.

Harry sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. War das der Draco Malfoy den er seit Jahren kannte. Dies war in seinen Augen ein völlig anderer Mensch. Ein liebenswerter Mensch. Ein seltsames Gefühl bereitete sich in Harrys Bauch aus, wenn er an den Slytherin dachte. Dieses Gefühl war für ihn völlig neu. Aber es war ein schönes Gefühl.

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht._

_Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst._

_Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf._

_Und dabei will ich doch._

Harry konnte sich kaum noch auf die Schule konzentrieren. Immer musst er wieder an den Slytherin denken. Draco Malfoy hatte in ihm etwas brüht. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Er fühlte sich seit langen endlich wieder glücklich und frei. Sein Leben machte ihm wieder Spaß und er sehnte sich nicht mehr nach der Erlösung.

Harry wurde irgendwann klar, dass diese Gefühle, die er für Draco empfand nicht sein durften. Er durfte so nicht fühlen. Es wäre falsch. Denn offiziell war Draco immer noch sein Freund. Man würde ihn verspotten, wenn er irgendjemanden von seinen Gefühlen erzählen würde. Er würde verachtet werden.

Er musste dieses Gefühl loswerden.

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht._

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht._

_Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf._

Und dabei muss ich doch. 

Harry wurde in den nächsten Wochen immer verzweifelter. Er wurde dieses Gefühl einfach nicht los. Er hatte sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt und das war nicht richtig. Er durfte ihn nicht lieben. Es schmerzte ihn jedes Mal wenn er den Slytherin sah. Doch keiner bemerkte Harrys Kummer. Seine Freunde übten noch mehr Druck auf ihn aus, da er endlich Voldemort vernichten sollte. Harry wollte einfach nur noch weg, weg aus dieser für ihn so grausamen Welt. Er wollte frei sein, frei von all dem Druck der auf ihn lastete. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr. Der Wunsch nach Stille und Einsamkeit wurde mit jedem Moment stärker.

_Alle meine Wünsche,_

_habe ich an dir verbraucht._

_Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben,_

_denn nur ich hol mich daraus._

Harry stieg an diesem Abend wie immer auf den Nordturm. Er war müde, des Lebens müde. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zum kämpfen.

Wozu auch? Wofür sollte er denn kämpfen? Für seine falschen Freunde? Für eine Zaubererwelt, die ihn nur als Waffe ansah? Für einen toten Paten?

Es gab für Harry nichts wofür es sich noch länger lohnte zu kämpfen. Er wollte frei sein, frei von allen Gefühlen. Er wollte endlich dem Druck entfliehen.

Vielleicht würde er ja seinen Paten und seine Eltern wieder sehen?

_Es fällt mir schwer das zu kapieren._

_Doch irgendwie wird das schon gehen._

_Alles würde sich verändern._

Wenn ich dich nicht mehr wiedersehe. 

Harry zog vorsichtig das Taschenmesser von Sirius aus seiner Tasche. Heute würde er es beenden. Er würde die Einsamkeit siegen lassen. Denn es gab für ihn nichts mehr, wofür es sich lohnte zu leben.

Langsam legte er das Messer an seine Pulsadern und drückte zu.

Harry konnte sehen wie das Blut an seinem Handgelenk hinunterlief. Er lächelte bei diesem Anblick leicht.

_Ich will weg von hier._

_Doch ich weiß egal wohin ich lauf,_

_das mit dir hört nicht auf._

_Sag mir wann hört das auf!_

Harry nahm kaum noch wahr, wie jemand den Turm betrat und schnell zu ihm rannte. Er konnte spüren, wie der jenige ihm sanft über die Wange fuhr und dann seine Wunde mit einem einfachen Zauber heilte.

Harry lag wie benommen in Draco Malfoys Armen, als er wieder zu sich kam. Verwirrt blickte er in die besorgten Augen seines Gegenübers.

Sanft fuhr Draco noch einmal über Harrys Wange und flüstert:

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht aufgeben sollst"

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht._

_Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst._

_Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf._

Und dabei will ich doch. 

„Aber die Einsamkeit wurde immer stärker und ich sah keinen Sinn mehr darin zu kämpfen!" murmelte Harry noch etwas benommen.

„Es gibt immer einen Grund zu kämpfen!" sagte Draco sanft.

„Welchen?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Es gibt Menschen die dich lieben und dich brauchen!" erklärte Draco.

„Und wer soll das sein?" meinte Harry.

„Ich!" sagte Draco.

„Wie?" murmelte Harry.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry!" gestand Draco.

„Du liebst mich?" fragte Harry

„Ja, mein kleiner Engel der Nacht, ich liebe dich!" lächelte Draco.

„Ich lieb dich doch auch!" murmelte Harry.

#Flashback ende#

Harry lächelte und konzentrierte sich auf Voldemort. Mit einem Plopp verschwand er aus Hogsmead. Harry sah sich um. Er konnte erkennen, dass er sich auf einem Friedhof befand. Hier sollte sich also heute das Schicksal entscheiden.

Doch Harry wusste, dass egal wie es ausging, er es wieder so tun würde. Für Draco würde er sogar durch die Hölle gehen.

----------------

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J. K. Rowling. Das Lied gehört Christina Stürmer!

Wurde nicht Beta gelesen!

Hier kommt der nächste Teil! Ist wieder so ne Art Songfiction.

----------------------------------------

Harry sah sich auf dem Friedhof um. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen. Damals in seinem 4. Schuljahr. Hier stand er schon einmal Voldemort gegenüber. Vor drei Jahren hatte er die Chance zu fliehen. Dieses Mal wollte er sicher nicht fliehen. Doch hatte er überhaupt eine Chance gegen Voldemort? Konnte er ihn besiegen oder würde er heute seinen Tod finden.

Harry war sich sicher, dass er lieber sterben würde, als auch nur einen Tag auf seinen Schatz zu verzichten. Für Draco war er bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen. Denn für ihn war er bereit alles zu geben, selbst wenn es sein Leben ist.

Harry lächelte sanft als er an seinen Geliebten dachte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass es da eine Person gab, für die es sich lohnt zu kämpfen.

Ja, Harry würde kämpfen. Kämpfen für die Liebe. Und er würde siegen.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, dabei fiel ihm der kleine Zettel in seiner Tasche auf:

_Nur wenn wir lieben sind wir unsterblich._

_Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass wir uns wiedersehen._

_Denn nichts kann uns trennen, nicht einmal die Ewigkeit._

_Es lohnt sich zu kämpfen._

_Lass uns für unsere Liebe kämpfen._

_Glaube an die wahre Liebe und du wirst siegen._

_Fühle dich geküsst, mein Engel._

_Draco_

Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Die Nachricht von Draco machte ihm neuen Mut. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie es der Blonde geschafft hatte, ihm diese Nachricht zu geben. Sein Schatz war eben immer für einen Überraschung gut.

Harry ging einige Schritte und musste hart schlucken. Auf dem Boden lagen Tode. Kinder. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, es waren Familien. Mütter hatten sich schützend über ihre Kinder gebeugt, doch dies hatte ihnen nichts gebracht. Sie wurden grausam ermordet. Doch wieso? Weil es Muggel waren oder einfach nur weil Voldemort gerade Lust darauf hatte? Harry stand fassungslos da und sah in die Gesichter der Toden.

Hatte seine Mutter sich auch so schützend über ihn geworfen? Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dieses Mal war er allein. Niemand konnte ihm helfen. Weder seine Eltern, Freunde noch der Orden des Phoenix. Er war auf sich allein gestellt. Er wusste diese Aufgabe alleine meistern.

Doch war er so allein? Sind die Menschen die man liebt nicht immer bei einem? Waren in diesem Augenblick vielleicht seine Eltern bei ihm und wachten über ihn?

Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch der Gedanke, dass seine Eltern über ihn wachten, gab ihm neuen Mut.

Er wollte es endlich beenden. Er wollte keine Minute länger zu sehen, wie Voldemort irgendwelche Menschen tötete, nur weil ihm gerade danach war.

Er würde kämpfe.

Für Draco, seine Eltern, Sirius, seinen Freunden und allen Menschen die unter Voldemort gelitten hatten.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er weiter ging. Er konnte die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords spüren. Harry war sich sicher, dass dieser auch schon wusste, dass er hier war. Von weiten konnte er schon das schlangenähnliche Gesicht von Voldemort sehen. Er ging mit erhobenen Hauptes auf diesen zu. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er festumklammert.

Gleich würde er dem Mörder seiner Eltern gegenüber stehen.

Es war seltsam, doch genau in diesem Moment musste er an ein Lied denken, dass er einmal gehört hatte. Damals war er mit Draco in einer Muggeldisco gewesen.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nun war nicht der Augenblick um sentimental zu werden.

_**Mama sag mir was du meinst**_

_**Sag mir warum es hier so dunkel ist**_

_**Mama sag warum du weinst**_

_**Ich weiß nicht warum du traurig bist**_

_**Sind das sternschnuppen da oben**_

_**Was da vorbei geflogen**_

_**Warum friere ich so sehr?**_

_**Warum schlägt mein herz so schnell**_

_**Wieso wird es dort hinten hell**_

_**Wo kommt dieser donner her?**_

„Willkommen, Harry Potter!" erklang die kalte Stimme von Lord Voldemort.

„Ich fordere dich heraus!" sprach Harry selbstsicher aus.

„Und du denkst, dass du eine Chance hast? So ganz alleine ohne Hilfe." Lachte Voldemort kalt.

„Gegen dich komme ich auch ohne Hilfe an!" sagte Harry und fragte sich gleichzeitig, woher diesen Mut nahm.

„Frecher kleiner Gryffindor. Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast. Bald wirst du deine Eltern wieder sehen. Doch vorher werde ich dir Anstand beibringen! CRUCIO!" schrie Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

Für Harry kam der Fluch so unerwartet, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte um auszuweichen. Harry dachte sein ganzer Körper würde verbrennen, doch kein Schrei kam über seine Lippen. Diesen Gefallen würde er Voldemort nicht geben.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie Harry dachte, beendete Voldemort den Fluch.

„Immer noch so sicher, dass du eine Chance gegen mich hast?" sprach Voldemort und erhob sich von seinem Thron.

„Ja" keuchte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort.

„Mal sehen, ob du nach dem heutigen Tag noch viele Bewunderer haben wirst. Aber eins kann ich dir versprechen. Sobald ich dich beseitigt habe, werden deine Freunde deinem Beispiel folgen. Also werden sie keine Zeit haben um, um dich zu trauern!" grinste Voldemort kalt.

_**Mama ana ahabak**_

_**Mama ich liebe dich**_

_**Mama ana ahabak**_

_**Komm doch und beschütze mich**_

„Stupor!" schrie Harry, doch Voldemort weichte dem Fluch geschickt aus.

„Du musst dich schon mehr anstrengen!" lachte Voldemort.

Harry schoss einen weiteren Fluch auf ihm, doch auch diesem wich Voldemort aus.

#Er spielt mit mir# dachte Harry verzweifelt.

„Du langweilst mich, Potter! CRUCIO!" sprach Voldemort und folterte Harry.

Harry fiel auf die Knie und versuchte irgendwie gegen die Schmerzen anzukommen, doch es war ihm unmöglich. Die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer, bis sie plötzlich aufhörten. Harry sah auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Voldemort. Dieser stand direkt vor ihm und sah ihn kalt an.

„So gefällst du mit schon besser. Auf den Knien. Bettle um den Tod." Sagte dieser kalt.

„Niemals!" keuchte Harry.

Voldemort sah ihn noch einmal herablassend an, dann verpasste er ihm einen Tritt. Harry fiel zu Seite. Durch den Curcio war Harrys Körper noch geschwächt, daher konnte er sich nicht richtig wehren.

Voldemort packte Harry an den Haaren und zog ihn hoch.

„Niemand legt sich mit Lord Voldemort an!" lachte dieser und schleuderte Harry ins nächste Ecke.

Harry versuchte sich langsam aufzurichten. Doch kaum hatte er dies geschafft, traf ihn schon der nächste Fluch.

Harry schrie vor Schmerzen auf, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er brennen. Es war nicht der Crucio, dies wusste Harry. Dieser Fluch war viel schlimmer.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hörte auch dieser Fluch auf.

„Bettle!" hörte Harry die kalte Stimme von Voldemort, bevor ein weiteres Mal durch die Gegend geschleudert wurde. Dieses Mal wurde er gegen einen Grabstein geschleudert. Harry konnte fühlen wie seine Rippen brachen.

Harry lag atemlos auf dem Boden und keuchte.

#Hatte ich wirklich angenommen, dass ich eine Chance habe? Er ist viel mächtiger als ich. Ich kann ihn nicht besiegen. Ich schaff es einfach nicht. Es tut mir Leid, Draco.# dachte Harry.

_**Mama wohin sollen wir gehen**_

_**Ich nach hause**_

_**Es ist schon so spät**_

_**Mama warum niederknien**_

_**Was sagst du ist das nicht ein gebet**_

_**Zieh nicht so an meiner hand**_

_**Warum drückst du mich an die wand**_

_**Und warum gehen die lichter aus?**_

_**Ich kann kaum noch etwas sehen**_

_**Sag mir wieso müssen wir stehen**_

_**Warum gehen wir nicht nach haus?**_

Harry konnte spüren wie er sich immer mehr der rettenden Ohnmacht näherte. Doch er wusste, dass dies sein Tod war. Er hatte versagt. Der Held der Zaubererwelt hatte es nicht geschafft. Alle waren umsonst gestorben.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry an den kleinen Zettel von Draco.

#Ich darf nicht einfach aufgeben. Ich kann Draco nicht so im Stich lassen. Ich muss kämpfen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen. Für Draco werde ich kämpfen. Für alle die wegen mir ihr Leben gelassen haben. Ich bin es meinen Eltern und Sirius schuldig. Ich werde kämpfen, für die Menschen die ich über alles liebe. Voldemort darf nicht siegen. Niemals!# dachte Harry.

Unter Schmerzen richtete sich Harry langsam auf und sah zu Voldemort. Dieser musterte ihn mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Hast du immer noch nicht genug? Deine Schlammblutmutter wartet schon auf dich!" sagte Voldemort kalt.

„Ich werde mich sicher nicht kampflos geschlagen geben!" meinte Harry.

„Wofür kämpfst du?" fauchte Voldemort

„Für die Menschen die mich lieben und mich brauchen!" schrie Harry.

„Liebe. Dies ist nur ein Wort. Mehr steckt dahinter nicht. Dafür bist du bereit zu sterben?" sagte Voldemort kalt.

„Nicht sterben. Dafür bin ich bereit zu leben!" meinte Harry und richtete seinen Stab auf Voldemort.

_**Mama ana ahabak**_

_**Mama ich liebe dich**_

_**Mama ana ahabak**_

_**Komm doch und beschütze mich**_

_**Mama ana ahabak**_

_**Ich sehe die sterne nicht**_

_**Mama ana ahabak**_

_**Ich sehe nur dein gesicht**_

#Ja, Draco. Ich habe es endlich verstanden, was du mir beibringen wolltest. Ich habe verstanden, wofür es sich lohnt zu kämpfen. Ich werde für mein Leben kämpfen. Wenn ich gesiegt habe, dann werde ich zu dir zurück kehren und wir können, endlich unsere gemeinsame Zukunft beginnen. Denn dann habe ich meine Pflicht erfüllt und kann mich ganz auf mein.. nein unser Leben konzentrieren. Ich werde für dich kämpfen. Erst werde ich Voldemort besiegen und dann werde ich deine Eltern von unserer Liebe überzeugen. Niemand kann uns mehr von einander trennen. Wir werden die Prüfung bestehen. Die Prüfung unseres Lebens. Bitte Draco, gib mir Kraft und Mut. Ich brauche dich so sehr.# dachte Harry

Harry sah direkt zu Voldemort.

#Nun werde ich euch rächen, Mum, Dad und Sirius. Ich werde euch an Voldemort rächen. Dann hat das Schrecken ein Ende. Und vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann wieder. In einem anderen Leben. Vielleicht ist uns da unser Glück gegönnt. Ich liebe euch.# dachte Harry.

_**Kannst du mir sagen wo wir sind**_

_**Wo laufen diese leute hin**_

_**Sag mir ist unser weg noch weit?**_

_**Warum sagst du denn nichts mehr**_

_**Wieso sind deine augen leer?**_

_**Sag bin ich schuld?**_

_**Es tut mir leid...**_

Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch plötzlich fühlte er sich stark und nicht mehr allein. Es kam ihm so vor, als wären seine Eltern und Sirius bei ihm. Als würden sie ihm bei seiner Prüfung unterstützen.

Harry sah zu Voldemort, dachte noch einmal an seine große Liebe und rief in die Stille:

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Auch Voldemort sprach in diesem Moment den Todesfluch. Der Fluch raste auf Beide zu. Keiner hatte mehr Zeit auszuweichen. Doch wie aus dem Nichts tauchte noch eine weitere Person auf und riss Harry auf den Boden. Der Fluch verfehlte ihn nur knapp.

Voldemort wurde von dem Todesfluch getroffen und fiel Tod auf den Boden.

Der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt war tot.

Harry lag immer noch unter der Person begraben.

#Draco# dachte Harry, bevor er in die willkommene Ohnmacht glitt.

_**Mama ana ahabak**_

_**Mama ich liebe dich**_

**_Mama ana ahabak_**

**_Komm doch und beschütze mich_**

_**Mama Ana ahabak**_

_**Denn wenn die nacht anbricht**_

_**Mama ana ahabak**_

_**Sehe ich die sterne nicht**_

_**Ich sehe nur dein gesicht**_

_**Verlass mich bitte nicht**_

****

-----------------------------------------

Review?


End file.
